Goro (Mortal Kombat)
Goro is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in the first Mortal Kombat game as the game's sub-boss. About Goro Goro was one of the original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game as the sub-boss and later appeared as the sub-boss of Mortal Kombat 4. He appeared as a four-armed Shokan warrior who had been the champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament for nine generations, remaining undefeated for 500 hundred years. Goro is among Shao Kahn's favourite warriors and is well known for his power and brutality. Goro helped the emperor grew closer to dominate Earthrealm, but he lost at the tenth while fighting against Liu Kang, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Appearance Storyline Biography Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Outside of Goro being able to win 9 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments, as well as defeating the Great Kung Lao in his first tournament - which Shang Tsung, in his younger form failed to do - not much is stated about his abilities in the plot. Goro's fighting style always revolved around taking advantage of his brute strength and surprising agility. In the early games, Goro was an imbalanced character. All of his moves did far more damage then all of the other characters, and because of that he was notoriously difficult to defeat in the first game. In the 3D games, he was toned down to make him more balanced. His current depiction is being powerful, but slow. Goro is associated with the element of Fire. Like Kintaro, he could either project fireballs either from his mouth or his hands. In Shaolin Monks, he was able to shoot one fireball from each hand. He could also manipulate fire in his hands if he needs to attack using them. Signature moves Fireball: Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm. This attack is stronger than most projectiles, just like his physical attacks. Fireball (Enhanced): Goro shoots 4 green fireballs from his arms, making it almost impossible to block the attacks. Leaping Stomp: Goro jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent. Leaping Stomp (Enhanced): Goro jumps of the screen and lands on the opponent and before the opponent can get back up, Goro will jump once more off screen and lands on the opponent again. Chest Pound: Grabbing his opponents with his lower arms, Goro then pounds them with his upper arms, and once finished will slam the opponent on the ground. Goro Grab: ''Goro grabs the opponent in his bottom hands, then palms the opponents face in an upper hand, smashes them on the ground, and then flings them across the arena. ''Spinning Fists: Goro holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his fist. Spinning Fists (Enhanced): Goro holds out his arms and spins around, snacking his opponent multiple times with his fists will covered in flames. '' ''Tremor Pound: Goro jumps at the ground or hits it with all his arms making an earthquake. Taunt: Goro will flex his upper arms and taunt the opponent. This can be used as an opening to strike Goro, as it does nothing else. X-Ray Move Goro-Owned: Goro will grab the opponent with all four of his arms and gives the opponent a bone-breaking bear hug crushing the opponent (the opponent's entire back will slowly start breaking being crushed by Goro's arms), after that he will let go of the opponent, he grabs the opponent in mid-air, flips the opponent on his side and gives him a shattering rib-breaker (the opponent's rib-cage on impact shatters a little), and then he will flip the opponent off of his knee, palm grabs the opponent's back of the head and slams the opponent's jaw onto the ground (on impact the jaw will shatter) and flings the opponent across the arena. Fatality Other finishers Quotes Character Relation-Ships Trivia Category:Mortal Kombat Character Category:Non-Fiction Character